


Cuddle

by xxCat1989xx



Series: The Drabble Series [3]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9382511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxCat1989xx/pseuds/xxCat1989xx
Summary: Mitch has things to do, but Scott won't stop cuddling him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedarknesswithin (babylxxrry)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylxxrry/gifts).



> A little something while I write my next prompt fic.
> 
> Gifted to thedarknesswithin (babylxxrry) as you've been especially lovely lately. =)
> 
> Cat x

“Noooo,” Mitch whines. He’s just stood up from the sofa and Scott is trying to pull him back down.

“But, Mitchy, you were away for soooo long and you’re going again soon. I need to get my cuddles in now,” Scott whines back, jutting his bottom lip out, using his strength over Mitch against him.

Mitch drops back down, huffing in fake exasperation at his friends antics. He lets Scott tuck him back under his chin, arms tight around his waist. Scott has been especially cuddly today, grabbing onto Mitch every time they come within three feet of each other. And normally, it would be fine, but Mitch has things planned today. Things he can’t miss. He needs to get going.

“Why don’t you just come with me?” Mitch says, patting Scott on his belly. “I’m only going shopping.”

“Really? Scott and Mitch date day?” Scott responds, pulling away slightly so he can see Mitch’s face. “Can we grab dinner at Chipotle on the way back?”

“Of course, hunty. Whatever you want.” Mitch smiles widely when he sees excitement alight Scott’s blue eyes.

Scott jumps up from the sofa, rushing to his room to put shoes on and grab a jacket.

He comes back out and sees Mitch hasn’t moved.

“Come on, come on, little one. We have a date.” Scott’s eyes twinkle.

 _If only_ , Mitch thinks, pushing him upright, _but maybe one day_.

**Author's Note:**

> Social links in bio.


End file.
